Waiting
by Amani's mom
Summary: Lindsay's prom night doesn't go so well...


**Hey Peeps,**

**I needed a break from the other story. This is just a one shot and nothing too emotional. Just a little something to occupy my time and thoughts. Enjoy.**

This has been a long week for everyone at the Hawks. It's the end of March and with the NFL Draft coming up, Nico's team has been extremely busy. Dani has been called in a few times to discuss potential players and what their recent social behaviors may mean. The Coach and Matt put together a list of players that the team may be interested and Nico has been reviewing it so he could get a jump start on their background checks. They are looking for real talent, but also trying to limit the level of drama that TK brings to the game.

Dani has been using the off season to catch up on patient files, organize her practice and re-evaluate her client list. She has also had the chance to spend more time with her children. She realizes time is slipping by so fast and soon her babies are going to be grown. RayJay is a senior in High School and Lindsay a junior. When did this happen? RayJay has applied at a few colleges so far and even thought about joining the Military.

Lindsay has really calmed down and began spending more time at home these past few months. Ray's new girlfriend, Brandy, caused some drama when she tried telling Lindsay what to wear to school one day. Ray took Brandy's side so Lindsay hasn't spoken to him in a couple of weeks. Dani would've probably agreed with Brandy too, but she would never tell Lindsay that out loud. She was just happy to spend more time with Lindsay.

Actually, Dani was a little too distracted at work these past few weeks because of Lindsay. Lindsay began dating a senior named Eric a few weeks before Thanksgiving. It was nothing serious and Dani really didn't think he was Lindsay's type, until he invited her to the prom. So many thoughts and fears have been running through Dani's mind over the past few weeks, that she's had a hard time concentrating on anything else.

She remembers back to her prom night with Ray and how it ended with her pregnant with Rayjay. Dani would never change those events in her past because it shaped who she is today, but she also doesn't want the same thing to happen to Lindsay. She has had 'the talk' with Lindsay in the past and Lindsay has always had the opinion to wait on sex until she was married, but this boy has been different. Dani interrupted a make-out session once and has been uncomfortable leaving them alone for any amount of time. She knows Lindsay inherited her stubbornness and if Dani keeps pushing, Lindsay may do something just out of spite. Dani just keeps pushing those thought out of her mind and telling herself that Lindsay is too smart for something like that.

It's Friday afternoon and Dani has been rushing around all day trying to get things done so she can leave. Tonight is the prom and she promised Lindsay that she would do her hair. Dani knocks on Nico's office door and enters when he replies. He's sitting at his desk talking on the phone and looking at his computer screen. He motions to Dani to give him a minute. She sits in the chair across from his desk and takes out her phone to check her messages. She just left a meeting with Matt and the Coach and had a few files for Nico to review. She has done some reading on a few of the guys and wanted to let Nico know what she found.

He ends the call and sits back in his chair, "Good Afternoon Dr. Santino. How can I help you?"

"Actually I was stopping by to help you. This is what I found on the three guys you asked me about. I put together a small list of what you should look into. I'm actually in a hurry right now, to help Lindsay but I wanted to give this to you before I left." She sits her phone on his desk and leans across to hand him the folders. He opens the folders and glances at each folder and then back to her. She sinks back down in the chair, closes her eyes and begins making little circles on her temples like she has a headache.

"Doctor, are you all right?"

She stops what she is doing and opens her eyes, "Yes….actually no. Lindsay's going to the prom tonight with her boyfriend, whom I really don't care for and I'm just a little worried. He's too much like Ray was in high school and I'm worried things may not end so well."

Nico has known about this for weeks now because Dani has been telling him all the little details over and over again. This has really been stressing her, but he hasn't really said much about it. Actually, he hasn't has a chance. Dani starts talking and her mind wanders and she repeats herself a few times. He just lets her vent because he knows she's really not looking for answers but just wanting someone to listen. He also knows her best friend Jeanette is in Spain and ever since she moved away, Dani has missed talking with her. He lets her vent to him and eventually she talks her problems out and comes up with the solution all on her own. Today, that is not going to happen.

"Nico, I'm worried my baby may do something stupid and I don't want her to end up like me."

He puts the folders down and walks around the desk. He stands in front of her and leans back on the desk. "What's wrong with how you ended up? You're a smart, caring, loving mother of two with a successful career of helping others rebuild their lives. You're an amazing person and Doctor Santino, I don't see anything wrong with how you ended up. Lindsay would do well to end up like you."

She stares up at him shocked because she has never heard him say more than a few words at one time, but here he just gave her a few sentences and they were all about her. She doesn't have time to deal with this but she's definitely interested in where this is going.

"Nico, I know how I got here, but I don't want Lindsay to end up 17 and pregnant and married to a scumbag for 15 years and stuck in a life that….."

He cuts her off, "Dani, stop. You do not know what's going to happen. This kid is not Ray and Lindsay is not you. He may be a jock and may have less than honorable intentions, but Lindsay is not going to go there. You have said on more than one occasion that she has chosen to wait until she is married, so you have nothing to worry about."

"What makes you so sure about that? I live with her and I see her every day. You've met her once when you busted her for criminal activity. Why are you so sure she's not going to mess up tonight?"

He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow and gives his typical Nico look, "She's so much like you that I'm sure she will wait on that. You said she wants to wait until she gets married. She can be a very determined person, just like you. She's not the typical teenage girl that gives into peer pressure, remember? She's smart, strong, and stubborn and she also lives with you. She has seen the struggle you have had with your life and she's not going to make the same mistakes you did. I feel confident in that." He looks down at his watch, "It's almost two thirty, you need to get going or you're going to get stuck in traffic."

She jumps up and grabs her purse. She turns to leave and almost makes it to the door when she turns around. "Nico, thank you; I know you're right, but I will still worry about her. Thanks for listening." He smiles and nods his head as she leaves.

He goes back to work on the files she brought him and she hurries home to help Lindsay get ready. Just as she's pulling into her driveway, she reaches for her purse and realizes she left her phone on his desk. She doesn't have time to go back and decides that is it is probably a good thing so she will not be interrupted from helping Lindsay. She will call him in a little bit to let him know she'll get it later. All the way home, she thought about what he said about Lindsay being strong. He's right, she won't do anything stupid.

She goes upstairs to help Lindsay get ready for tonight. It's almost four and they need to get moving. Eric is picking her up at seven and there's so much to do. They spend two hours working on her hair and make-up. They couldn't decide on how to fix her hair so they did it over a few times until they both agreed on one style. Lindsay put on her dress and was getting her shoes on when she caught Dani staring at her. Tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe how much her baby girl has grown and is now standing before her as a beautiful young lady.

Eric showed up a few minutes early dressed in a handsome tuxedo and his hair combed nicely. He brought Lindsay a corsage and a single red rose. They posed for a few pictures before he promised to have her home by midnight. They were going to the dance and then to dinner after with a few friends. Eric's dad owned a nice restaurant in the city near the hotel that the prom was being hosted in. Two other couples were supposed to go with them. Dani felt a little better about that seeing that their plans included a group.

After they left, Dani decided to take a bubble bath to relax. She has been so stressed that she needs a break to relieve the tension headache she keeps getting. She runs a warm bath and as she sinks into the tub, she remembers that she never called Nico about her phone. Oh well, it can wait a little longer.

The drive to the city was amazing. Eric rented a Limo and they were sitting in the back enjoying the ride. He was being a gentleman and holding her hand. He leaned in for a kiss and they had a small make-out session until she stopped his wandering hands. "Hey, we need to stop. I don't want to mess up my dress and make-up before we get there." He pulls back but lets out a small groan of annoyance. They sit quietly for the remainder of the ride and hold hands.

Their school is so small that they decided to rent a ballroom at the Hotel Chandler to host the Prom. As they arrived at the hotel, Eric leaned in for one more kiss and whispered, "This night is going to be amazing."

Something about his tone made her question his plans. She kissed him one more time before they got out of the car. He wraps one arm around her as they enter the hotel. In the lobby, her friend Winter and her date, Travis are talking. Eric leans in once more and whispers in her ear, "Hey baby, why don't you and Winter go in to the ballroom and get us drinks while Travis and I go get checked in?"

Lindsay stops in mid stride, "What do you mean checked in? We don't need to sign in for the prom."

He turns back to her and smiles, "I know we don't need to sign in for the dance, Travis and I are going in together to get a room for the night. Its part of the plans that we had, I thought Winter told you about this?"

Lindsay glares past him and sees Winter avoiding eye contact with her. "No, Winter didn't mention anything about this. Exactly what are the plans you have for us because all I actually know about is dancing, dinner after and then home by midnight?" Her voice is getting louder and people are starting to stop and look at them. He grabs her by the elbow and leads her over to a corner where Winter and Travis join them.

Eric looks over to Winter, "I thought you were going to talk to her about this?"

Winter looks at him and then to Lindsay, "No, I said she wouldn't go for this and you needed to talk to her. Just because Travis and I are ready to take our relationship further, doesn't mean Lindsay and you are in the same place. I talked to Lindsay about what Travis and I were planning, but I told you she wasn't ready for this. She knows Travis and I are staying here tonight, did you mention this to her?"

Lindsay is getting more upset by the minute. She does remember talking to Winter last week about her plans and she explained that she was not ready for this. She is also upset that Eric talked to Winter about all of this, but never once mentioned what his plans were to her. She was supposed to be his girlfriend but now she's not sure she even wants to talk to him. She glares between Eric and Winter because Travis is the only one smart enough not to open his mouth right now.

"Eric, I'm sorry but right now, I need to leave. Can you please take me home?" Tears of anger and frustration are forming and she just wants to get out of there as soon as possible.

"No, wait. Can we talk about this now? Let me go get the room key and we can go there for a little more privacy." He steps closer to her but she is not having it.

"No! We're not talking about any of this. I'm not going to just change my mind because you got a fancy room at a ritzy hotel. I'm saving myself for when I get married and if you can't understand that, then you don't know anything about me. If you don't know me, then I'm sure as hell not sleeping with you!"

He steps closer, "Can you please keep your voice down? We don't need the whole world in our business."

She steps back and looks at all of them, "I can't believe any of you! You're supposed to be my friends and the people who come to my rescue, but what the hell? Never mind, I don't need a ride. I'll call my mom."

She turns to leave and he grabs her arm and whispers in a threatening tone, "If you leave now, we are done."

She looks down at his hand and then up to meet his eyes, "We are seriously done! Now take your hand off of me or you will lose more than your girlfriend tonight."

He looks at the fierceness in her eyes, "What are you going to do?" At this point, Travis steps up to him. "Dude, let go of her. That is not cool. I get that your plans are messed up, but if you threaten her, it will not end well for you."

Eric releases his hand and takes a few steps back with his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I get it, I'm done." He looks at all three of them and walks away.

Lindsay beings to cry and really just wants to leave. Travis and Winter step up to her and pull her close so others walking by can't see her face. Travis is the first to speak, "Lindsay, why don't you go call your mom. I'm going to check in at the front desk and get the key; we can wait in the room for your mom."

She nods her head yes and her and Winter move to the lobby restroom while Travis walks away.

In the bathroom, she cleans her face and washes her hands. She is still mad at Winter and doesn't want to talk to her right now. She finally calms down and pulls out her cell phone.

Nico is still sitting at his desk reviewing files when he hears the familiar ringtone. He knows it's Dani's phone, but knows she left five hours ago. He moves around the desk and sees it under a folder. He picks it up and sees Lindsay's name flashing across the screen. This could not be good. He debates for a split second before pushing the talk button. As soon as the call connects, he can hear music in the background and Lindsay begins to speak.

"Mom, I'm sorry to call but I really need you to come pick me up. Thing are not going so well and I need you to come get me. Please."

Nico can hear the emotions in her voice and can tell she is upset. He stands ups and moves to get his coat. "Lindsay, this is Nico, I work with your mom. She forgot her phone in my office today, but I will come get you if need me to. I really don't mind and now I need to return your mom's phone so it is not a problem at all. Where are you? Are you safe?"

"Oh God, Nico, the security guy? Um, no thanks, I will call her at home." Lindsay hangs up the phone. Winter looks over at her. Lindsay has a confused look on her face, but starts to dial the home number.

Dani can hear the phone ringing from the tub but she refuses to get out and answer it. Whoever it is can wait. She has had a long week, both kids are gone for a while and she needs some me time. If it's important, they will leave a message.

Lindsay hears the machine pick up but decides not to leave a message. Next she tries her dad. She knows they haven't spoken since the argument about Brandy, but she has always been able to call him if she really needed him. His voicemail picks up too. She knows RayJay is out with his girlfriend because they decided to skip the prom. She gets really upset and begins to cry. About this time, Winter gets a text from Travis letting her know what room they will be in and he will meet them in the room.

They walk together to the elevator. Lindsay is really upset and just wants to go home. She tries the house again, but still no answer. When they get to the room, Travis tells them he will give them some space and decides to go get food for him and Winter for later. After he leaves, Lindsay finally looks over to Winter, "I can't believe you are still going through with this."

Winter gives her a small smile, "We have been together before this, and prom just gives us more time to spend together. I'm not saying I plan to marry Travis and spend the rest of my life with him, but right now, it feels right. We are safe and we really care about each other. It may be love and it may not, but right now it's good."

Lindsay just shakes her head. She wants to get out of here. She debates for a few more minutes, and then dials her mom's cell phone. Nico looks down as the phone makes a noise again. He sees Lindsay's name and immediately picks up.

Her voice cracks as he answers the phone. "Nico, can you please come get me? I'm really sorry to bother you, but no one else is picking up."

"Hey, yes of course I'll come. Where are you? Again, are you safe?"

"Thank you; it's the Hotel Chandler in the city. I'm safe, and I am in room 244."

He disconnects the call and is now worried about Lindsay and Dani. Why isn't Dani picking up? Maybe she's driving back to the stadium to get her phone. He decides to call the house number just to check. The phone rings four times and the answering machine picks up. He disconnects the call without leaving a message. If she makes it back to the stadium, he's sure she'll call his cell number.

His thoughts move back to Lindsay. Why is she upset? It has to be this Eric kid. If he hurt her, Dani may go to jail when she finds out. He hadn't planned to spend the night at the jail bailing out another member of the Hawks staff, but he will if needed. Dani may be small, but even he knows not to get in her way when it comes to her children.

It takes him about 40 minutes to get to the hotel because of traffic. The red-light system is not timed right and it takes twice as long as it should to get anywhere in the city. He pulls up to the loading area of the hotel and tells the valet to hold his car; he will be back in 15 minutes tops. As he enters the lobby, there are teenagers everywhere. He pushes through the crowd and makes his way to the elevator. After a few minutes of waiting, he sees the sign for the stairs and decides that would be a faster choice.

He takes the stairs two at a time. When he reaches the second floor, he notices the elevator hasn't moved. He pushed the down button as he walks by. Maybe it will be on their floor, by the time they return. He walks down the hall and gently knocks when he reaches the door. He doesn't want to draw attention from the other guests in case the walls are thin.

Winter opens the door and Nico steps in. He hasn't met Winter but he does remember she was at the stadium when the Santino kids were busted, but since RayJay took all the blame, he didn't need to speak to her. Lindsay is lying on the second bed. She was so upset, she cried herself to sleep. He looks at Winter with concern, "What happened?"

Winter looked at Lindsay and then back to Nico, "She had a fight with Eric, they broke up and she wants to go home." He nods his head and moves over to the bed to wake her. "Hey, I'm here. You want to go now?" She sits up and rubs her face. "Yes, thanks for coming to get me." He gives her a small smile and nods his head. He offers her a hand to get up. He looks back at Winter, "Do you need a ride as well?"

She looks down, "No, my date and I are going to enjoy the dance and get some food later. Thanks for the offer." He nods his head, looks around the room and knows she's not telling the whole truth, but probably not lying either. It's not his place to tell her what to do so he whispers, "Be careful and call me if you need a ride." He hands her his card as they are leaving. He just didn't quite feel right leaving her there without offering her safety. She nods her head and closes the door behind them.

As they approach the elevator, Nico sees it's only one floor above them so he presses the button again. It is already lit up, but he felt better pressing it again. As they wait for the elevator, Lindsay runs her finger through her hair. Her make-up doesn't look too bad, but you can tell she was crying. He doesn't want to upset her any more than she already is, so he doesn't say anything.

The elevator opens and there are already too many people on it. She looks at him and then down the hall. She sees the sign for the stairs and then looks back to him. She doesn't need to ask, they both move toward the door. He's glad they are moving, it provides a distraction for her. As they enter the lobby, he moves and puts his hand in her lower back to guide her through the room. It is just a habit for him, to move closer to the person he is protecting. He does this with her mother all the time. She's caught off guard, but doesn't protest. There are so many people that she knows from school that she just wants to get out of there fast.

She hears her name being called from across the room. She freezes and Nico almost runs into her. He stops at her side and looks down at her. A young man hurries over to her, "Hey, wait. Can we talk about this? Maybe you have changed your mind about staying? This is your last chance." Nico can feel the tension building inside her. She looks up at Nico and he steps in front of her between her and Eric. Eric tries to side step Nico and tells him to move. Nico stands still and doesn't say a word. He is giving Eric the chance to realize what's going on. Eric goes to push Nico and before he knows it, Nico has grabbed his arm, spun him around and pulled him into Nico's chest. It happened so fast that most people around him didn't even see the whole thing.

Nico leans down and whispers into Eric's ear, "Young man, it would be in your best interest if you leave Ms. Santino alone, do you understand?"

Eric looks up, "Who are you, her body guard?"

Nico applies a little pressure to Eric's twisted arm. Not enough to break it, but enough to get his attention, "You can say that. I am going to give you one fair warning, tonight will be the last time you speak to her. You will not speak ill of her nor will you start rumors about her in school. I understand things between you two did not go as planned. I am going to let go of you and you will walk away. Do not try to speak to her or even look at her. Am I clear?"

Eric nods his head in understanding. Nico releases the kid and then turns back to Lindsay. "Are you alright?"

She nods her head amazed at everything that just happened. Nico moves to her side and places his hand in the small of her back to guide her outside. He opens the passenger door for her and waits for her to settle in before closing the door. He tips the valet and gets in the car.

He looks over at Lindsay and can see how much she looks like her mother. "I am really sorry your night turned out like this. Your mom has been so excited for you and she said you were really looking forward to your prom. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I'm just sorry."

She nods her head as tears begin to fall. "I know it wasn't supposed to end this way, but it really wasn't going to end his way, so I am glad you answered the phone. Oh, and thank you for taking care of Eric back there. You didn't have to do that for me, but thank you for doing it."

He nods his head and begins driving. They keep getting stopped at almost every traffic light. All of a sudden Nico's stomach lets out a loud growl. He looks over at Lindsay, "Excuse me, I'm sorry, but I was working late and didn't realize I missed dinner. I came straight from the stadium. You hungry?"

She laughs a little at the sound and realizes she is starving too. "Yes, we were supposed to go out after but that didn't happen either."

He looks up and down the street; there are a few different restaurants to choose from. "Are you in the mood for anything special?"

She looks out the window and sees a familiar place. "I am in the mood for something but you may not like it, so you should decide." He sees the smile and wants to make her feel better. He looks around but can't make out where she was looking. "What do you want, because really I could go for anything? I mean seriously, Burger King over there is looking good." Her smile gets wider. "How did you know that's what I wanted? I could really go for a Chocolate Shake and Fries." He lets out a small laugh. He had no idea. "That sounds really good to me too."

They pull into the parking lot and he walks around to open her door. He helps her out of the car and walks beside her and opens the door for her. As they enter the restaurant, a thought crosses his mind; they are way over dressed for this place. The cashier takes one look at her and says, "Damn girl, you looking good!" Nico clears his throat and steps up beside her, the kid behind the counter loses his smile and looks at Nico, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to offend your daughter." Nico doesn't move a muscle in his face; he just glares at the kid. Lindsay smiles and decides to play along, "Dad, you can't go around hurting every kid that looks at me sideways. Remember what happened last time?" Nico is still staring at the kid. Finally, the kid gets so uncomfortable, that he calls another person to help them order. Lindsay orders a medium chocolate shake and a large order of fries, Nico gets the same.

They get their food and decide to sit down in a corner booth of the restaurant. Every once in a while, Nico will glare over at the kid and it will make Lindsay smile. Nico sees Lindsay dip her fries in the shake and eat them. "Really, that is gross." She stops what she's doing and looks at him. "Wait, you are eating the same thing I am. How is that gross? They are both going in your mouth at the same time. You are getting both tastes at the same time. Have you even tried it?" He shakes his head no. "Then don't diss it until you try it. Mom, says, you don't have to like everything, but you do have to try everything." She reaches down and dips a fry into her shake and hands it to him. He just looks at her. She raises her eyebrow in challenge. He accepts her challenge and takes the food. It is not as bad as he thought. He is about to say something when her phone rings.

Dani finally emerged from the tub when the water got too cold. She checks the machine but there were no messages. She is about to call Nico to tell him about her cellphone and notices the caller id. She checks the last three numbers and realizes two calls were from Lindsay and one from Nico. She expected the worse. Lindsay answers the phone laughing a little at Nico's expression with the fry and chocolate shake in his mouth. "Hey Mom, Are you ok? I tried calling a couple of times, but you didn't answer."

Dani starts to calm down when she hears Lindsay's voice. "Hey Honey, What's going on? What happened? Why did you call? Are you ok? Where are you?" She usually talks faster when she's nervous.

Lindsay cuts her off, "Mom, calm down. I did call you. I tried your cell first and you forgot it in Nico's office. I tried you at home, and then I tried Dad. No one was answering so I called Nico again on your phone. He came and got me. We were both starving so we stopped for food on the way home. Do you want anything, we are at Burger King?"

Dani was speechless. What was going on? Lindsay is with Nico? Finally she gets her voice back, "Um, I'm sorry, I was taking a bath when you called. I didn't expect anyone to call and I forgot my phone at work. Can I speak to Nico?" Lindsay hands the phone to Nico.

He takes it and leans back in the booth. "Good Evening, Doctor Santino."

She cuts him off, "Nico, what's going on? What happened, is Lindsay ok?"

"Yes, she is fine. She had a little problem with her date and needed a ride; you left your phone on my desk so I offered to pick her up, since I would be bringing your phone to you anyway."

Dani is so upset she begins to cry. When her baby needed her, she ignored the call. Lindsay called more than once and she just ignored it. "Is she ok?" Nico's eyebrows furrow, "Hey Dani, don't cry, she's fine. She's safe and I got her. She was not hurt, at least not physically. In fact, she is sitting here teaching me new ways to enjoy French Fries. She's ok. I promise. Please don't worry. We will be there shortly. In fact, we're leaving now." He motions for Lindsay to stand up to leave. "Do you want us to bring you anything from Burger King?"

Dani takes a deep breath and lets it out. "No Nico, I'm fine, just bring my baby home. Oh and Thank you!"

He ends the call and looks at Lindsay. Your Mom is upset, we need to go. Lindsay nods her head and moves toward the door.

In the car, Nico doesn't say anything and figures Lindsay doesn't want to talk about what happened. He drives quietly as she randomly changes the radio station. She finally looks over at him.

"I really do appreciate you coming to get me. I know you didn't have to, and not many people would drive into the city to pick up a kid who is having a bad night. Anyway, thank you."

He glances over at her. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" He had an idea, but wasn't going to push her.

She is quiet for a minute and looks out her window. "He lied to me. He wanted me to sleep with him and I'm not ready for that type of relationship right now. I know a lot of people at school are having sex, but I think it is something you should wait for. I want it to be special."

He looks over at her. "You are a very smart person. Sometimes it's hard to stand up for what you believe in, and sometimes it hurts when others don't understand you. That was very brave what you did."

She looks down at her hands. "Yes, Eric is never going to speak to me again, and I don't mind that, but he shouldn't have just assumed that just because it was prom night that I was going to sleep with him. We never even made it to one dance. Some prom this was. Next year, I'm just going to do what RayJay and his girlfriend did and just skip it. I don't see what all the excitement is for anyway."

Nico didn't know what to say at this point so he just kept quiet. She picked up her milkshake from the cup holder and started stirring it with her straw. The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. As they pulled into the drive way, she looked over at him. "Seriously, thanks! Hey, can I ask you one question?"

"Do you mean another one?" She looks at him not know what he means until she realizes that was a question. He smiles and nods his head.

"Do you have kids?" He is caught off guard. He shakes his head no.

She reaches for the door handle. "That's too bad; you're pretty good at this. You scared the crap out of two people tonight just because they looked at me wrong. You would make a great dad." She moves to get out of the car but stops when he says something.

"Thank you, but I will just stick to being a body guard. Can you give your Mom her phone for me? And I hope you have a better weekend."

"Good night, and thanks again."

He drives off toward his loft. As he pulls into his parking garage, he gets a text message. "_Thanks Nico, I owe you big time. –Dani"_


End file.
